<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ratón by PaChZhKy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671786">Ratón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy'>PaChZhKy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex legends ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpa Mirage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Crypto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos participaban en un deporte sangriento, si, pero un ratón era un ratón.</p><p> </p><p>Omegaverse| actual apex legends| Griterío</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex legends ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ratón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No sé mucho coreano y de escribir fics así que no sean crueles por favor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage se estiró, haciendo crujir su espalda y moviendo los hombros. Los ojos le lagrimeaban.  Iba de camino a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. </p><p>Era su día libre, no había juegos hoy. Pero la sala común de los dormitorios estaba inusualmente llena. Paso tranquilamente hacia el baño. Iba a despertar a Crypto pero el Omega se había dormido hace poco más de una hora y por hoy quería que Crypto descanse. </p><p>Como todos, el omega tenía días buenos y días malos. A veces en los días realmente malos, la paranoia de Crypto pasaba a un siguiente nivel, uno donde no solo estaba todo el día mirando sobre su hombro. Si no que le causaba una incurable ansiedad que hacía que él estuviera dando vuelta en la cama y en las habitaciones. </p><p>Y como un plus, le daba unos terribles ataques de pánico. La noche había sido horriblemente larga mientras intentaba calmar al Omega. Finalmente Mirage acostó a Crypto en la cama y había cerrado los ojos, por primera vez en tres días. </p><p>No sabia que era lo que Crypto escondía para estar así de mal, y el omega no habla querido contarle por ahora. Estaba bien, lo respetaba completamente y trataba de apoyarlo en todo lo que podía. Sabe que todos tienen un pasado, pero lo amaba demasiado como para preocuparse por lo que pudo haber hecho. Lo que le asustaba era lo que podrían haberle hecho.</p><p>Aún hoy en día las personas no eran tan bueno con los omegas.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tranquilamente salía del baño cuando escucho los gritos de terror.</p><p>Asustado corrió hacia la sala común que estaba al lado de la cocina. Donde casi todas las leyendas estaba sobre el sofá.</p><p>"¡¿Qué sucede!?" Grito esperando ver un asesino salir de la cocina.</p><p>"¡Ratón!" Gritó Lifeline mientras apuntaba con la sartén a una gran, realmente gran bola negra que corría por el piso.</p><p>Se quedó helado, había oído que  transmitían enfermedades, y podían morderte.</p><p>"Ra...Ra...¡Ratón!" Gritó cuando la bola negra con cola se acercará corriendo. </p><p>Se subió a una silla aterrado, mientras el ratón cambiaba de dirección y corría hacía Octane que estaba abrazado a Lifeline.</p><p>"¡No, no!" El beta le tiro una de sus jeringas.</p><p>"¡¿Donde está Bloodhound?!" </p><p>¿Era un cazador verdad? Vivía enfrentándose a monstruos todo el tiempo.</p><p>"¡Se fue al campo de entrenamiento en la mañana!" Gritó Wattson.</p><p>"¡¿Y Caustic?!" Gritó Loba lanzado una almohada hacia el ratón.</p><p>"¡Se fue con Bloodhound!" Volvió a gritar Wattson.</p><p>"¡¿Pathfinder?!" Grito esta vez Rampart.</p><p>"¡Salió con Revenat!"</p><p>"¡Mierda!" Gritó Octane cuando el ratón escaló por la pared. </p><p>Lifeline le lanzó su sartén al ratón, solo tres centímetros más y le daba, pero el ratón se cayó. Miró en dirección de Lifeline y Octane y como si buscara venganza corrió hacía ellos otra vez.</p><p>Un coro de gritos aterrados se escuchó por todo el lugar cuando el ratón se subió al sofá. </p><p>Mirage es un Alfa y como es tan valiente, saltó de la silla y corrió en dirección opuesta.<br/>
Miró hacia atrás donde todos corrían en círculos. </p><p>Loba intentaba pisar al ratón con sus largos tacones. Lifeline había alzado a Octane como si fuera una novia en su noche nupcial, mientras Octane lanzaba sus jeringas. Wattson intentaba poner sus trampas como si estuvieran en medio de los juegos.</p><p>Antes de que el alfa llegara a la puerta que conducía al pasillo, esta se abrió.</p><p>Crypto entró con una cara de pocos amigos, tenía el pelo despeinado, y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos a pesar de ser un omega, debajo de sus ojos habia unas las bolsas negras que tenía por no haber dormido en tres días.</p><p>Producto del terror se había olvidado que el omega estaba durmiendo.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Mirage es el alfa de Crypto, el que manda en su relación según si mismo. Ingenuo alfa que iba a comprar en medio de la lluvia y el granizo si el omega tenía antojos, el que lavaba los platos y barría con tal de que Crypto le dejara meterse en sus pantalones.</p><p>Suspiró aterrado.</p><p>"¿Qué demonios sucede?" Gritó a la cara de su pobre alfa.</p><p>Todo parecía haberse quedado en silencio.</p><p>Temblando le apunto al ratón que venía corriendo.</p><p>Crypto miró el ratón dos segundos, el ratón corría hacia él. Pero a diferencia de todos el omega no grito.</p><p>"그들은 바보입니다" No sabia exactamente que estaba diciendo el omega pero estaba seguro que los había maldecido.</p><p>Sin asco y terror, el omega tomó con su mano del lomo al ratón. Que ahora que Mirage lo veía bien, en realidad no era tan grande.</p><p>"멍청한 쥐" Dijo molestó.</p><p> </p><p>El omega camino tranquila y pesadamente hacía la puerta. Y lo arrojó afuera lo suficientemente lejos pero sin hacerle daño. El ratón salió corriendo lejos de la casa.</p><p>Y sin mirar a las otras leyendas Crypto se lavo las manos y camino hacia su habitación.</p><p>"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Rampart divertida.</p><p>Crypto se detuvo molesto.</p><p>"Cuándo no tienes donde dormir los callejones y las alcantarillas son útiles. Hay muchas ratas ahí" </p><p>Siguió caminando molesto. Dejando un mal sabor en la boca de todos los presentes. Mirage quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para consolar a su omega, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer contra los traumas y los demonios de otro. Aunque este fuera su pareja. Sólo podía acompañarlo y brindarle apoyo.</p><p>"Bueno, de cualquier forma, gracias" Dijo Loba. Con sus brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo. </p><p>De alguna forma todo se sintió mejor y Mirage una vez más quiso hablar con el omega sobre su pasado. Pero entendía que Crypto aún no estaba listo. Bueno de alguna manera, Mirage estaría aquí cuando él lo esté.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>